Blaine Anderson is Falling Down
by StarMaya
Summary: Prompts of Blaine Anderson getting hurt/sad/sick/insecure/ect. Only pairing is Klaine and slight AU because they never broke up and Finn is still alive. This story jumps around based on prompts.
1. Allergies

**Hello! It's been a while since I done a prompt story so this is what this is… But this is for my new fandom 'Glee'. It's my guilty pleasure really… But I mainly like Klaine! So this will be about those two but with Blaine getting hurt/sad/sick/insecure/ect. Also, this has a slight AU because Finn is still alive and Kurt and Blaine never broke up. This story will jump around time periods so I might go to when they're both in McKinley to them being engaged.**

**I'll shut up…**

_**Summary: Prompts of Blaine Anderson getting hurt/sad/sick/insecure/ect. Only pairing is Klaine and slight AU because they never broke up and Finn is still alive. This story jumps around based on prompts.**_

_**(Blaine Anderson is Falling Down)**_

"Alright students! Our theme is 'Heroism'. Your assignment is to find a song that represents heroism by the end of the week."

The Glee club starts talking with each other, planning out songs and dances. Mr. Shue smiles at his students and goes to the piano to start working on the set list for Regionals when he sees Blaine and Mercedes get up together to go to the band. While everyone gets working on their performances, the students start to bring out food to eat and share.

"Mr. Shue! Want some snacks?"

He looks up to see Rachel pointing at the table with various types of snacks such as crackers, cheese, chips, junk food, and some type of seafood thing.

"What is that?"

Rachel looks at the seafood and claps her hands excitedly.

"That is seafood I made at home for everyone to try. It is fresh and delicious!"

Mr. Shue shrugs his shoulders before taking a piece of sushi. He makes an approving sound to the sushi and to Rachel, making her smile get wider and brighter.

"Everyone! There's snacks for everyone so come and get some!"

People come toward the table except for Blaine, who's listening to some music with his headphones. Mercedes taps his shoulder and quietly asks if he wants anything. He nods his head and thanks her in sign language before resuming listening to music. When Mercedes gets to the table, she grabs a little bit of everything for the both of them and heads back. Blaine smiles at her in thanks before looking at the music sheet and absently grabs a snack off his plate.

It only takes 10 minutes before Blaine collapses to the ground, barely breathing.

"Blaine!"

Everyone stops what they're doing to look at the panic Mercedes and unconscious Blaine. Mr. Shue rushes over at the same time Kurt slides by Blaine's head, talking to him.

"Blaine? Sweetie? Come on Blaine, wake up. Honey…"

Mr. Shue gets to Blaine and puts his ear to Blaine's lips, resting his hand on his stomach. He could feel a slight breath on his cheek and a small rise and fall coming from Blaine's chest.

"He's barely breathing… Kurt, what could cause this?"

Kurt never looked at Mr. Shue as he pushed Blaine's hair around.

"Kurt!"

"Uh… he's not sick, no medical problems except for his allergies. No asthma or anything like that."

"What's he allergic to?"

Kurt takes a moment as a tear slips from his eyes in fear for Blaine.

"H-He's allergic t-to… uh…. Sagebrush, a certain type of gel, seafood, and axe."

Rachel stepped forward and brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Mr. Shue… My sushi."

He nodded before running to Blaine's backpack and looking for something to help them keep Blaine breathing when he sees the perfect thing to help… an EpiPen. He uncaps it and slides to Blaine. He moves Blaine's leg, giving him access to continue the procedure. Mr. Shue raises his arm up high in the air then slams the pen into Blaine's leg. He removes it and everything is silent to see if it works.

"Blaine? Sweetie?"

Blaine's face is pale and unmoving. Mr. Shue brings his head down while everything stays silent, except for the loud gasp of air coming from the boy on the ground.

"Blaine!"

Mr. Shue looks up and sees Blaine taking desperate breaths and coughing. His eyes are glazed over and his forehead is sweaty, but he's breathing. Mr. Shue tells Tina and Mike to get the nurse and phone Blaine's guardian to let them know what happened.

"Stay down Blaine. You'll be okay."

Mr. Shue has his hand on Blaine's chest, keeping him from moving and to feel his chest rising up and down. Blaine looks at Mr. Shue before smiling and laughing slightly. Everyone stops at Blaine's laugh.

"So… T-the theme i-is heroism, h-huh?"

Mr. Shue looks at him before laughing softly next to Blaine and looks up at his students. They're all smiling because Blaine is alive and Mr. Shue is a hero.

_**(Blaine Anderson is Falling Down)**_

**So… Awesome? Horrible? Eh? Good?**

**Worth it to keep going? Or just stop now?**

**Please give me prompts!**

**~StarMaya**


	2. Ladder

**Hello! So I had this idea while painting with my mom today. I know I just released the story but I have all these ideas…**

**Let's go!**

_**Summary: Prompts of Blaine Anderson getting hurt/sad/sick/insecure/ect. Only pairing is Klaine and slight AU because they never broke up and Finn is still alive. This story jumps around based on prompts.**_

_**(Blaine Anderson is Falling Down)**_

"You missed a spot…"

Puck turned to glare at Rachel, who was on the ground admiring the wall that was now being painted blue.

It was Saturday in Lima and the Glee club were all at McKinley High, painting the music room a new color to 'inspire new original songs for nationals'. Everyone was working except for Rachel, who claimed she was working on writing songs; Santana, who didn't want to get paint on her uniform; Artie, who couldn't climb the ladder anyway; and Brittany, who was standing next to Santana also in uniform. Everyone was working on getting the wall done so they could enjoy the rest of their Saturday.

"Hey lard face, you missed a spot to your right."

Finn glared at Santana before covering the spot she was talking about. They've been painting for hours now and were almost done.

Kurt and Blaine were painting the right side of the wall when Sam got off the ladder, letting Blaine take it so he could reach higher. Blaine started to climb the ladder while Kurt looked up, worried for Blaine's safety.

"Be careful Blaine."

"Always am."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's normal response and started to paint. Everything was going smoothly before Sam slipped on the tarp they set down to cover the floor, hitting the ladder with his back. The ladder started to wobble for a second before it fell completely over and onto Blaine.

There was a loud thud before Kurt and Sam rushed to Blaine.

"Blaine!"

"Oh my God! Blaine! Get up!"

All the New Directions were gathered around Blaine, who hasn't opened his eyes yet.

"Everyone, step away for a second."

They backed away instead of Kurt and Sam, who were holding Blaine in some way. Kurt was holding Blaine's limp hand while Sam had his hand on Blaine's chest, feeling the rise of his chest.

"He's breathing but was knocked out."

Mr. Shue examined Blaine's still form before feeling around his body for broken bones. He slowed down once he hit Blaine's neck and head. Mr. Shue stopped at Blaine's head and looked up slowly.

"Puck, get me that towel on the piano. Quickly."

Puck rushed over to the piano and kneeled down by Mr. Shue.

"I need you to place the towel where my hands are. Got it?"

Puck nodded and followed instrusctions. Mr. Shue moved his hands but placed them on the towel instead.

"Mr. Shue, what's wrong? Why does Blaine need a towel?"

Mr. Shue looked at Brittany before looking at everyone.

"He-He's bleeding from his head and I need to keep pressure on it right now. Did anyone call an ambulance yet?"

"I-I did."

Mr. Shue nodded at Finn before bringing his attention back to Blaine. The silence only lasted a second before Kurt gasped.

"He-His hand! He's squeezing!"

Mr. Shue looked at Blaine and called his name. Blaine started to flinch slightly around the eyes and mouth before slowly opening his eyes.

"Mr. Shuester?"

Mr. Shue laughed at his name being called by Blaine, meaning he remembered.

"Hi Blaine. Stay still alright? You'll be okay. Help is on the way."

Blaine looked at Mr. Shue before closing his eyes slowly.

"No, no, no. Blaine! You need to stay awake, alright? We're going to ask you some questions. Wake up."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Mr. Shue before he continued.

"What's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Where are you?"

"The music room."

"Where?"

"McKinley High."

"What club are you in?"

"Glee Club."

"Name everyone in it. Nicknames are fine."

"Mercedes… Tina… Rachel… Quinn… Santana… Brittany… Sugar… Artie… Mike… Sam… Puck… Finn… And Kurt."

"Alright Blaine, the perimedics are here. You'll be okay. Kurt and Sam, go with him."

The peremedics pick up Blaine and steady the blood coming from his head while Kurt and Sam rush after him.

Mr. Shue looks at Blaine disappear out the door before exhaling the breath he's been holding.

"He'll be okay."

_**(Blaine Anderson is Falling Down)**_

**I almost fell off the ladder while painting so it worked well.**

**How are these doing?**

**Prompts please?**

**~StarMaya**


	3. Flu

**Finally, I found a break from my busy schedule to write again! I apologize about the long delay but I did get an intriguing prompt that I don't have on hand at the moment but I remember what it was on. I promise to give the prompter credit in the next one when I have internet back to access the email. **

**The prompt went along the lines of: **_**Blaine gets sick and he turns to Carole for treatment.**_

**I also forgot to mention that my stories have a little bit of AU. Finn is still alive in my stories and Klaine never broke up… EVER. **

**Let's go!**

_**Summary: Prompts of Blaine Anderson getting hurt/sad/sick/insecure/ect. Only pairing is Klaine and slight AU because they never broke up and Finn is still alive. This story jumps around based on prompts.**_

_**(Blaine Anderson is Falling Down)**_

Blaine groaned as he woke up, feeling his body tremble and head split in half. Blaine didn't want to get up at all but today was Tuesday and he didn't really want to stay around the house when his father came home. Also, Kurt was at school and Kurt was worth a little headache.Blaine started to get up but felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. Blaine groaned once again, grabbing his curly and messy locks in his sweaty hand.

'_I need to get up… Shit! I need to leave!'_

Blaine looked at the clock and saw that school was starting in less than 30 minutes. Blaine ignored the signs his body was giving him and rushed out of bed to get ready.

When Blaine got into the car, he was fairly proud of himself for his record time of getting ready. Even though he was rushing, he still got a bowtie on and looked very bright. Even his hair was gelled perfectly again. Blaine drove to McKinley as fast as he could, only to arrive with 2 minutes to spare before the final bell rang. He rushed to his locker, threw his stuff in, grabbed his materials needed and ran into the classroom. He looked around the room but never saw his Kurt. His mood deteriorated instantly but he went to his normal seat anyway.

"Alright class… Today we'll be learning about the American Revo-."

Blaine zoned out the rest of the class time, feeling his adrenaline run out and his body started aching once again.

The bell rang at the end of Blaine's third class of the day.

'_Only lunch and one more class. Then, I can skip Glee for today and go home. My dad should have left already.'_

Blaine dropped everything off at his locker and followed the crowd to lunch. Once in line, he felt nauseous and stepped out of line and back to his locker.

'_So much for lunch.'_

Blaine grabbed his phone and went to send a text to Kurt for the first time of the day, but saw that he had two unread messages already; One from Kurt and one from his dad.

**From: My love (9:16)**

**Hey Blaine,  
Sorry I'm not at school, my dad wanted to take me somewhere for some bonding time… I can guess that it has to do with outdoors.  
Anyway, I love you and I promise I'll make it up to you!  
XX  
-Kurt**

Blaine smiled at Kurt's message and was about to put away his phone when he remember that he had a text from his dad as well. Blaine's smiled disappeared immediately at the thought of his father. Blaine opened the message from his dad:

**From: Father (10:45)**

**Do your chores this time and don't slack off. You know what will happen.**

The text messages were always like that… Short and bitter. Blaine put away his phone quickly when he heard the bell ring for the last class of the day. Blaine grabbed the materials needed for his science class before rushing to get there before everyone else.

Halfway through the class, Blaine felt fatigue rush at him like a train, hitting him straight in the chest and winding him. Blaine had to close his eyes and took gasping breaths as he lost his breath.

"Dude, you okay?"

Blaine snapped his eyes open and turned to look at Finn.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Blaine's voice broke and he looked away from Finn quickly before closing his eyes again. Blaine felt like the world was spinning way too fast and that he was going to fall over. Apparently, the latter was close because one minute, he was sitting next to Finn but now Finn had an arm holding him up.

"Whoa Blaine! Come on… Ms. Olsen! I need to take Blaine to the nurse, now."

Blaine opened his eyes and tried pushing Finn away but found that his arm didn't want to move from its position.

"Of course. Here's the pass."

Blaine felt Finn shift before basically being carried to the nurse's office. It only took a second to get to the nurse but when he did, the nurse sent Blaine home immediately.

"You need plenty of rest and fluids. Now go home Mr. Anderson and you, Mr. Hummel, need to go back to class."

"But Ms.-!"

"I don't care… Go back to class."

Finn stared at the nurse before turning to Blaine. Finn out his hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiled softly at him.

"If you need me, call and I'll be there with probably a worried Kurt. Call me when you get home, okay?"

Blaine smiled at Finn as he left the white room. Blaine got up from the bed in the office and made his way to his locker to get his stuff. He shut his locker softly and proceeded to his car, in a daze the whole time.

'_Should I be driving when I can barely focus?'_

Blaine shrugged before getting in the car and turning it on. He sat there for a second before taking the necessary precautions like seatbelts, cell phone away, and even hazard lights.

"I'll take it slow."

It ends up taking Blaine 30 minutes to get home when it really only takes him 15. He slowly gets in the house and onto the couch before passing out.

Blaine is startled awake by a hand on his chest and jumps up. He almost bumps head with a blonde female that he loves.

"Carole? What are you-?"

Blaine feels his voice leave him and Carole smiles sadly at him. She starts stroking his hair and hums.

"Finn called me saying you never called him to tell him you were home. So he sent me to check up on you and aren't I glad he did? Come on sweetie."

Blaine feels himself being forced up and off the couch. He basically falls into Carole but catches himself before he could.

"Wh-Where are w-we going?"

"Back to the house. No one is here and home to take care of you so you're coming back home with me so the whole family can."

Blaine weakly stops her from moving anymore and pulls away.

"I-I can't accept that Mrs. Hummel. I don't want you guys to waste your time an-."

Blaine can feel himself being dragged toward the door again and Carole starts lecturing him on family and time and sickness and love. Blaine doesn't even realize that he's in the car and ¾ of the way to his boyfriend's house.

Blaine could feel his energy disappearing from him and lets his eyes shut once again. It seems like he only closed his eyes for a second before he was being shaken awake by a small hand. He opens his eyes and sees that they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house. There wasn't any cars in the driveway, meaning that Finn was at school and Kurt was with his dad. He turns to look at Carole but sees that she's already in front of the car, coming to open the door for him.

"Come on sweetheart… We need to get inside. Finn is still at school for Glee but should be home in an hour or so. Kurt and Burt are on their way home now."

Blaine nods at the update but doesn't stay awake much longer.

The next time Blaine wakes up, a hand is stroking through his hair and the person is humming softly. Blaine cracks his eyes open slightly and sees two figures standing over him. They're a little blurry at first but after blinking a few times, they become clearer. Blaine looks over at the girl standing over him, pouring nasty colored medicine into a cup while talking softly to the guy next to Blaine in the bed. Blaine moves his eyes over and looks at the man he fell in love with, chestnut hair and all.

"His fever spiked almost as soon as we got into the house. I almost dropped him when he fell asleep!"

"Why didn't Finn call me? I would have came and picked him up."

"Today was your day with your dad. Plus, where I think you went, there wouldn't have been service."

Kurt goes quiet and looks down at Blaine, only to see him staring at him. Kurt gasps and shifts so Blaine is laying fully on the bed.

"Blaine?"

Carole looks down at the sick man before smiling at him. She sits on the edge of the bed with the medicine in hand.

"Hey sweetie, how're you feeling?"

Blaine takes a few seconds to look at Carole before shrugging his shoulders. Carole clicks her tongue and holds the medicine out to him.

"This will make you feel better. Can you sit up for me?"

Blaine nods and attempts to get up but Kurt is already there, helping him sit up. Kurt ends up behind Blaine with an arm wrapped around his chest and the other still playing with his hair. Carole holds the medicine out for Blaine, who takes it with shaky hands. Kurt uses the hand playing with Blaine's hair to grip the medicine cup in Blaine's hand. Blaine gives Kurt a small smile before they're both lifting the cup to Blaine's lips.

Blaine coughs at the horrid taste in his mouth but doesn't get to taste it much longer before Kurt is feeding him water. Blaine signals Kurt to put down the water and Blaine smiles at Carole.

"T-Thank you."

Carole smiles at Blaine and motions for Kurt to lie Blaine back down. Kurt slides from behind Blaine and lays Blaine flat. He instantly curls into Kurt's side for warmth and cushion. Carole smiles and lays a kiss on top of Blaine's temple.

"Good night sweetie."

_**(Blaine Anderson is Falling Down)**_

**That is this prompt! Sorry if it's rushed or choppy but I really have no time anymore but I love writing so… Give me more prompts!**

**Love you all!**

**~StarMaya**


	4. Asthma

**I just realized I had another prompt sent to me a while ago asking for Blaine to have asthma. Interesting… I shall write it!  
Also, they wanted to stay anon so I won't say…**

**Let's go!**

_**Summary: Prompts of Blaine Anderson getting hurt/sad/sick/insecure/ect. Only pairing is Klaine and slight AU because they never broke up and Finn is still alive. This story jumps around based on prompts.**_

_**(Blaine Anderson is Falling Down)**_

"Blaine! Can you do this dance?"

Blaine looked perplexed at the dance shown in front of him. Mike was even panting for crying out loud! The dance was created by Nappytabs called Love Lockdown. The female dancing was a celebrity dancer that no one knew but apparently was one of the best. Mr. Shuester thought it would be a great idea to have a dance number in the middle of our Nationals performance this year… Like that's working out.

"Um… I don't think so."

Mr. Shuester gives Blaine his begging smile before walking over to him and giving him a one arm hug, pushing Kurt away from him.

"Oh come on Blaine! I bet you could! The only hard thing is the chain. If you can get around that, everything will be perfect! Plus, this song is so different from what we originally do! Do it for the team Blaine!"

Blaine looks around at the group, everyone shaking their heads no or just staring at him with scared eyes, especially Kurt. But when Blaine looks at Shuester, he sighs in defeat.

"Fine… I'll give it a try. I can't guarantee that I can do it if Mike can't but I'll try."

Mr. Shuester gives a victory laugh and claps his hands, walking back over to the dancer. Blaine starts taking off his sweater vest when everyone surrounds him. Kurt grabs onto Blaine's arm again while people start whispering shout at him.

"Are you crazy Blaine? That dance is ridiculously hard!"

"She is going to kill you!"

"Did anyone see the length of the chain?"

"Wanky!"

"Blaine? What about your asthma?"

Everyone went quiet when Kurt asked the serious question. Everyone knew about Blaine's asthma but they never had problems with it. Blaine halts his movements and looks at Kurt before reaching into his bag and taking out an inhaler. He turns toward Kurt with a shy smile.

"Here, if I start having problems."

Kurt takes the inhaler and hugs it close to his chest before watching Blaine walk off to the dancer.

**-30 minutes pass by-**

Blaine stops dancing and takes a breath, making Shue stop the music.

"Blaine! What's wrong?"

Blaine waves his hand before standing up. He waves his hand at Kurt to tell him that he's okay.

"Sorry Mr. Shue but I've been dancing for a long time and I'm not a dancer. Cut me some slack, alright?"

Mr. Shue rubs his head before coming to Blaine.

"Blaine, we only have two weeks before Nationals. We need to get the dance mastered today so I can teach the kids the song and finish the set list. Now, back to the top!"

Blaine groans softly before smiling at the anxious group. Kurt looks about ready to jump in and save Blaine from his own body but remains where he is. Blaine is thankful for that.

Blaine and his partner dance for another 30 minutes and improve drastically but not before Blaine trips over the chain, stops a few more times, and almost hits his partner in the face. After the hour spent working on the dance, Blaine and his partner named Melanie finally master the dance. Mr. Shue looks very happy but Blaine can feel his chest getting tighter with every move.

'_Take deep breaths Blaine.'_

Once they get halfway through the dance, Blaine can't breathe anymore but he needs to finish the dance so everyone can go home. Blaine takes a gasping breath before continuing the dance.

'_Just a few more moves then I can stop and die.'_

Blaine does the _ move perfectly and turns around quickly to face Shue, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key that is supposed to unlock the chain around his ankle. He looks at Melanie who is giving him a scared look but doesn't get a chance to ask before the sound of clapping startles him out of his thoughts. He whips his head to look at Mr. Shue but regrets that immediately as his vision blurs.

"That was great Blaine! I knew you could do it! Wasn't that great guys?"

Blaine doesn't hear anyone speak up and was about to turn to look at the group but realized he couldn't because Melanie had her tiny arms wrapped around his chest. He looked at her questioningly and saw that she was shouting at him but it was muffled.

"Blaine? Blaine! Breathe Blaine!"

Kurt rushes to Blaine as Melanie yells at his boyfriend to breathe. Mr. Shue looks confused as to what was happening and doesn't get the chance to ask before everyone in Glee was surrounding Blaine as he was lowered to the ground. Kurt sat behind Blaine quickly before shaking the inhaler in his hand and practically shoving it in Blaine's mouth.

"Breathe in Blaine… Now!"

Blaine attempted to take a breath and Kurt pressed on the inhaler. Blaine gasped in surprise at the air being forced down his throat and ended up coughing harshly. Kurt puts down the inhaler quickly and holds Blaine against his chest.

"Breathe with me Blaine. Breathe when I breathe."

Blaine feels Kurt take dramatic breaths evenly and mimics the movement to the dot. He can feel his chest start loosening up.

"There we go honey… Take easy breaths."

Kurt smiles at his soul mate as he improves his breathing. He kisses Blaine's sweaty temple before nodding at the guys in the group. Puck, Finn, Artie, Sam, and Mike all turn around to face Mr. Shuester with their arms across the chest. Mr. Shue immediately feels intimidated and backs up a step.

"Next time Blaine says to stop, stop."

"You do realize that Blaine had asthma, right?"

"It's not a secret. He keeps his inhaler in his side pocket in his backpack for crying out loud!"

"I know and it's not like he didn't have it on his dressing room table during 'The West Side Story'."

"Basic lesson today Mr. Shue: If a student says to stop, stop because they may have a pretty damn good reason for it. Now, I suggest you release us so Kurt can take care of Blaine and we can go home before we all hurt you."

Mr. Shue nods quickly and watches the students leave with Blaine in Kurt's arms. The auditorium door slams shut and Melanie walks over to Mr. Shue.

"All I have to say is that Blaine has some drive in him to continue like that. You're lucky."

Melanie walks off the stage and to the door as Mr. Shue smiles.

"Yeah I am."

_**(Blaine Anderson is Falling Down)**_

**This one was really quick and I have to post it quickly so I'll just say that I love you all and I need prompts!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~StarMaya**


End file.
